Die Kreide
Er lebt in der Dunkelheit, in dem Nichts. Dauerhaft ist er umgeben von einer bläulichen Kälte, welche sich bis tief in seinen Körper brennt und ihn stetig zitternd zurücklässt. Immer dann fährt er sich über sein Gesicht, seine bläulich, silbrig glänzende Haut, sein Horn, das aus seiner einen Schläfe wächst. Wie ein Teufel sieht er aus, doch er ist nicht böse, nur allein. Er wickelt sich seinen Schal fester um seinen dünnen Hals und drückt die Kleidung ganz fest an sich, jedoch ohne jemals etwas Anderes zu verspüren als diese unendliche Kälte. Ihm ist kalt und er ist einsam, doch da ist noch mehr. Ewig schon ist er dort, an diesem Ort. Nur an zwei Dinge kann er sich wirklich erinnern. Diese blaue Welt und die Mauer, diese Mauer, durchsichtig wie Glas. Hinter ihr ist etwas das er nicht verstehen kann, nicht spüren kann, nur sehen. Dahinter ist Licht, es ist hell und blendet ihn mit den stechenden Strahlen, welche scheinbar das Glas doch nicht durchdringen können. Er fühlt sich wohl an der Mauer, doch stimmt sie ihn stets auch traurig, erinnert ihn wie allein er ist und was er niemals haben kann. Wandernd geht er das Glas entlang, berührt es ab und zu mit seiner Hand, nur um diese wieder hängen zu lassen. Es ist kalt, kalt wie Eis und jedes Mal wundert er sich warum er nicht daran festfriert, vermutlich weil er ebenso kalt ist. Er tapst mit dem dünnen Stock den er bei sich trägt gegen den Boden und wandert an dem Licht entlang, hoffend irgendwann eine Tür zu erreichen, oder das Ende. Sicherlich hat das Licht keine Tür und auch kein Ende, ebenso wie die Schatten, doch das ist ihm egal. Doch eines Tages geschah etwas. Eines Tages sah er mehr als das blendende Gelbe und das verschlingende Blau. Er sah die Umrisse einer Person, welche weit, weit weg von ihm mühsam zu laufen schien. Sie lief dort auf der anderen Seite der Mauer. Kaum konnte er sie erkennen, sie schien wie ein orangener Schatten, ähnlich dem den er immer zog, wenn er an der Wand entlanglief. Sofort, sobald er den Schatten auf der anderen Seite sah warf er seinen Stock zur Seite, begann zu springen, zu winken. Sein Atem formte große, weiße Wolken vor seinem Mund, er wurde er schöpft doch hörte er nicht auf zu winken und zu schreien. Und dann tatsächlich, der orangene Schatten bemerkte ihn und schlurfte langsam und gar mühselig auf ihn zu. Es kam ihm vor wie eine schreckliche Ewigkeit, wobei dieses Warten doch nichts war, verglichen mit dem ewig langen Wandern. Die Gestalt kam näher und schon bald konnte der Junge mit ganz fest zusammengekniffenen Augen erkennen wer dort auf ihn zukam. Es war ein junges Mädchen, in seinem Alter vermutlich. Sie hatte lange, goldene Haare, welche noch heller als das Licht um sie herum zu leuchten schien. Ihre Haut war orange-gelblich und ihr Gesicht war überzogen mit Sommersprossen. Die Augen leuchteten in einem hellen Rot, sie vielen ihm am meisten auf, wie zwei glänzende Edelsteine in einer Wüste aus Goldstaub. Schließlich hatte sie ihn erreicht und blieb vor der Wand stehen, sie musterte ihn, genauso wie er es bei ihr tat. Die beiden hatten sich noch nie gesehen. Der Junge lächelte sie an: „Wie heißt du?“, fragte er freundlich, doch das Mädchen verstand ihn nicht, die Mauer war zu hoch. „Wie heißt du?“, schrie er nun lauter, so laut wie er konnte, doch sie zuckte nur mit ihren Achseln. Er dachte nach, auf keinen Fall würde er sie nun gehen lassen, wo er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte. Da bekam er eine Idee, schnell zog er ein Stückchen Kreide aus seiner Jackentasche und schrieb an das Glas. „Kannst du schreiben?“ Sie nickte lachend. Der Junge brach das kleine Stückchen in zwei Teile, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und warf die Kreide mit aller Kraft über die Mauer und tatsächlich, das fremde Mädchen fing das Stückchen und hielt es triumphierend in die Luft. Es trat an die Scheibe heran und schrieb: „Kannst du malen?“, daneben ein kleines tanzendes Männchen. Schnell zeichnete er neben das Männchen ein Anderes und schrieb: „Natürlich!“ Und so trafen sie sich und zeichneten gemeinsam. Sie malten am liebsten Wiesen, bepflanzt mit vielen Blumen, großen Bäumen und vielen kleinen Tierchen. Er zeichnete am liebsten den Himmel. Das endlose Firmament mit verschiedensten Wolken und den Sternen. So saßen sie mindestens so lange wie die Beiden gewandert waren. Sie saßen da und, zeichneten und lachten. „Denkst du der Himmel und die Erde treffen sich irgendwo?“, schrieb der Junge schließlich, als er lange nachgedacht hatte was er sie nun fragen sollte und ihn diese Frage einfach nicht losließ. „Natürlich, irgendwo muss der Himmel ja stehen, sonst würde er ja runterfallen.“ Ja, das gab Sinn. Er wollte mehr über sie wissen, doch zuerst reichte eine Kleinigkeit an Wissen. „Wie heißt du?“ Sie antwortete als sie das Reh, an welchem sie grade zeichnete, beendet hatte. „Luna, und du?“ „Cyrus“, schrieb der Junge. „Ein schöner Name.“ Er wurde rot und lächelte sie schüchtern an, dann malte er eine kleine Figur auf die Scheibe, auf ihrem Kopf ein krummes Horn. Luna sah die Zeichnung lange und nachdenklich an. „Bist das du?“ Er nickte. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ Cyrus schluckte und dachte nach was er nun schreiben sollte. Wie fühlte er sich? Er überlegte angestrengt, noch nie hatte er an so etwas gedacht. Ihm kam nur ein Wort in den Sinn, ja, so fühlt er sich. „Kalt“, schrieb er schnell. Sie sah ihm in die blau leuchtenden Augen. „Wie fühlt sich das an, kalt?“, Luna schien traurig zu werden, doch Cyrus wollte versuchen es ihr zu beschreiben, das war er ihr schuldig. „Einsam, du zitterst und kannst nicht damit aufhören. Es ist dunkel, du siehst das auch durch das Glas, oder?“ Sie nickte. „Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte er nun Luna. „Heiß“, antwortete sie schnell. „Wie fühlt sich heiß an?“ Sie schien nachzudenken. „Du bist stetig so erschöpft und alles um dich herum sieht verdorrt aus und trocken.“ Es musste grausam sein, dachten beide gleichzeitig während sie sich ansahen. „Du bist nicht mehr einsam.“ Schrieb Luna und lächelte ihn an während sie eine Hand auf das Glas legte. Er wurde noch röter und hob auch seine Hand, legte sie an die von Luna. Doch es war immer noch kalt, so kalt wie zuvor. Er konnte sie sehen, aber nicht spüren, nicht hören, nichts. „Ich will zu dir.“, schrieb er und spürte wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Er fühlte etwas in sich, etwas Anderes als Kälte, doch er konnte nicht beschreiben was für ein Gefühl es war. „Ich auch.“, schrieb sie, auch weinend. Er stand auf und ging einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte zu ihr und das jetzt! Ihre Stimme hören und ihr Lachen! Ihre Haut und ihr wunderschönes Haar! Er sah in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie schrie, versuchend ihn zu stoppen, doch er war blind vor Einsamkeit. Mit voller Wucht rannte er gegen die Wand, mit seinem Horn voraus. Er hörte ein Knacken, fühlte wie sich Risse um seinen Kopf herum bildeten und schließlich auch wie das Glas brach. Er viel nach vorne, seine Hände ausgestreckt, umgeben von Splitternd, welche wirbelnd sowohl das Licht wie auch die Schatten reflektierten. Er dachte für einen Moment etwas zu hören, etwas anderes als die ewige Stille. Ihre Stimme? Er wusste es nicht, denn schon wich das Gefühl des Fallens dem Gefühl eines wilden Sogs, welcher ihn zurück in die Schatten zog bevor er auch nur den Boden berührt hatte. Er donnerte auf den schrecklich kalten Boden und rappelte sich langsam auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte so sehr und als er sich die Stirn rieb bemerkte er es! Sein Horn, es war weg, abgebrochen. Er schleifte sich zu der Wand, welche keinen Kratzer mehr hatte und schlug mit der Faust dagegen, als er sah wie Luna eingesunken dasaß und zu zittern schien. Wieder schlug er und diesmal sah sie auf, in ihren Augen Tränen. Sie umklammerte ihren Arm, ihr Gesicht war überzogen mit roten Schrammen, ihre Haare waren zerzaust. Es schien ihm als würde sie sein Horn anstarren, also nahm er schnell die Kreide heraus und schrieb: „Keine Angst, das wächst wieder nach.“, doch sie antwortete nicht darauf, drehte sich nur um und ging langsam davon. In ihm stieg Panik auf, in seiner Brust schlug sein Herz und er schrie und zeterte. Er wollte sie nicht verletzten! Er schrie es hinaus, doch sie sah sich nicht um, reagierte nicht auf die Schläge und war bald schon im Licht verschwunden. Er brach weinend zusammen und ihn verließ all seine Kraft. Er umgriff die Kreide und zeichnete wieder etwas an die Wand, er zeichnete Luna, hellstrahlend, und ihn, nun ohne Horn, verlassen. Dann verließ ihn seine Kraft und der Schmerz überwältigte ihn, er ließ die Kreide los und sackte in sich zusammen. Als er aufwachte sah er sich sofort um und tatsächlich, da saß sie wieder und starrte ihn an, ihr Blick war schmerzlich und leer. Sofort bemerkte er, dass die Schrammen verschwunden waren, die Haare jedoch immer noch verzaust und der Arm immer noch umklammert. Er sah, dass sich das Bild verändert hatte. Sie hatte sich selbst gemalt, jedoch ganz wacklig und ungenau, wie sie vor ihm saß und weinte. Er sah sie nur fragend an, er hatte so viele Fragen, doch so wenig Kreide. Sie stand auf und ging zu seinem Satz. „Keine Angst, das wächst wieder nach.“ Er tat es ihr gleich. Zitternd hob sie ihre andere Hand, die Hand die bis jetzt nur auf dem Boden neben ihr ruhte, wenn sie malte. In zittrigen und ungenauen Buchstaben schrieb sie ganz langsam und bedächtig: „Das wächst nicht nach.“ Er verstand nicht, doch dann hob sie ihre andere Hand und er verstand, wie er verstand und er erschrak ganz fürchterlich. Ihm wurde übel vor Schuld und Scharm. Dort wo einst ihre Hand war, war nun nichts mehr, gar nichts. Sie sah ihn nur mit Tränen in den Augen an, dann legte sie ihre noch gesunde Hand an das Glas, er tat es ihr gleich. Doch nach einem Blick in seine Augen drehte sie sich schnell um. Er schrieb an die Wand: „Komm bitte wieder, ich muss nachdenken.“ Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment an, las seine Nachricht und ging. Nun stand er da, in seiner Hand das Stückchen Kreide und in seinem Kopf tausende Gedanken. Er war wieder allein, ganz allein. Da hatte er einen Einfall, einen ganz und gar absurden Einfall, doch er hatte sich Cyrus in den Kopf gebohrt und ging nicht mehr. Er würde ihr ein Geschenk machen, ein ganz bestimmtes Geschenk. So wollte er es, so würde es geschehen. Sie kam zurück, denn er war das einzige was sie hatte. Langsam ging Luna an der Wand entlang welche sie gemeinsam vollgemalt hatten, sie musste lächeln. Sie spürte etwas in sich das sie noch nie gespürt hatte, etwas abseits der Hitze. Sie sah schon von weitem, dass er dort zusammengesunken saß und auf sie zu warten schien, doch erst von nahem sah sie die kleine Box, welche dort lag, wo sie gesessen hatte. Als sie ihn erreichte sah er auf. Sie las was er dort geschrieben hatte. „Nimm mein Geschenk bitte an, mal für mich. Mal für uns.“ Sie sah ihn an, er lächelte, doch sein Lächeln war schmerzverzerrt, sie sah, dass er seinen Arm unter seiner Jacke versteckt hielt. Sie ahnte was er getan hatte, doch das konnte nicht sein, soweit würde er nicht gehen, oder? Langsam öffnete sie die Box und sofort schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen, sie sah ihn an. Mit seiner schwachen und zitternden Hand, welche sonst nur neben ihm auf dem Boden geruht hatte zog er sein Stück Kreide heraus. „Bitte“, er schrieb langsam und angestrengt. Sie nickte zögerlich und steckte ihren Arm in das Päckchen. Sofort drang aus der Kiste ein helles, bläuliches Leuchten und löschte den Schmerz in ihrem Arm auf. Dieses Gefühl kam zurück und nun war es größer und stärker als die Hitze, sie fühlte nichts mehr als dieses Gefühl. Ihr war nicht mehr heiß, auch war ihr nicht kalt. Als sie die blaue Hand an ihrem Arm sah begriff sie, ihr war warm, eine innige und sanfte Wärme. Sie sah sofort, dass es ihm schwer viel zu lachen, der Schmerz schien Cyrus zu lähmen. Sie Griff eine Schere und schnitt sich ihre langen Haare ab. Cyrus sah sie nur schockiert und verwundert an, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Schnell webte sie aus ihrem goldenen Haar ein Band, dann stand sie auf und warf es mit voller Kraft über die gläserne Mauer. Cyrus hob es auf. Auch er fühlte wieder dieses fremde, doch angenehme Gefühl, ihm wurde langsam warm und als er das Armband um sein Gelenk legte erfüllte es ihn sofort. Die Kälte wurde vertrieben, ebenso auch der Schmerz, danken lachte er sie an. Er ging auf die Scheibe zu und legte seine Hand darauf. Die Scheibe fühlte sich nicht mehr Kalt an. Sie tat es ihm gleich und für einen Moment hatten sie das Gefühl sich zu berühren, als wäre die Scheibe nicht mehr da. „Soll ich etwas zeichnen?“, schrieb die blaue Hand Lunas. Cyrus nickte und setzte sich und dann begann Luna zu zeichnen. Sie waren sich sicher. Eines Tages wäre die gesamte Wand vollgezeichnet und sie hätten ihn gefunden. Den Ort, an dem sich Himmel und Erde berühren. Kategorie:Mittellang